List of alloys
This is an incomplete list of named alloys grouped alphabetically by base metal. Within these headings they are in no particular order. Some of the main alloying elements are optionally listed after the alloy names. Alloys of aluminium * Al-Li (lithium) * Duralumin (copper) * Nambe (aluminium plus seven other undisclosed metals) * Silumin (silicon) * AA-8000: used for building wire in the U.S. per the National Electrical Code * Magnalium (5% magnesium)/used in airplane bodies, ladders,etc. * Aluminium also forms complex metallic alloys, like β-Al-Mg, ξ'-Al-Pd-Mn, T-Al3Mn Alloys of bismuth * Wood's metal (lead, tin, cadmium) * Rose metal (lead, tin) Alloys of cobalt * Megallium * Stellite (chromium, tungsten, carbon) ** Talonite * Vitallium Alloys of copper * Beryllium copper (beryllium) * Billon (silver) * Brass (zinc) ** Calamine brass (zinc) ** Chinese silver (zinc) ** Dutch metal (zinc) ** Gilding metal (zinc) ** Muntz metal (zinc) ** Pinchbeck (zinc) ** Prince's metal (zinc) ** Tombac (zinc) * Bronze (tin, aluminium or any other element) ** Aluminium bronze (aluminium) ** Bell metal (tin) ** Florentine bronze (aluminium or tin) ** Guanín ** Gunmetal (tin, zinc) ** Glucydur ** Phosphor bronze (tin and phosphorus) ** Ormolu (Gilt Bronze) (zinc) ** Speculum metal (tin) * Constantan (nickel) * Copper-tungsten (tungsten) * Corinthian bronze (gold, silver) * Cunife (nickel, iron) * Cupronickel (nickel) * Cymbal alloys (Bell metal) (tin) * Devarda's alloy (aluminium, zinc) * Hepatizon (gold, silver) * Heusler alloy (manganese, tin) * Manganin (manganese, nickel) * Molybdochalkos (lead) * Nickel silver (nickel) * Nordic gold (aluminium, zinc, tin) * Shakudo (gold) * Tumbaga (gold) Alloys of gallium * Galinstan Alloys of gold The alloys of gold are expressed in carats. 24 carat gold is fine gold, which is .999 or better purity. If an alloy is mixed which is 14 parts gold and 10 parts alloy, that is 14 carat gold, 18 parts gold is 18 carat, etc. This is often expressed as the result of the ratio, ie: 14/24 equals .585 (rounded off), and 18/24 is .750. There are hundreds of possible alloys and mixtures possible, but in general the addition of silver will color gold green, and the addition of copper will color it red. A mix of around 50/50 copper and silver gives the range of yellow gold alloys the public is accustomed to seeing in the marketplace. * Electrum (silver, copper) * Tumbaga (copper) * Rose gold (copper) * White gold (nickel, palladium) Alloys of indium * Field's metal (bismuth, tin) Alloys of iron * Steel (carbon) (Category:Steels) ** Stainless steel (chromium, nickel) *** AL-6XN *** Alloy 20 *** Celestrium *** Marine grade stainless *** Martensitic stainless steel *** Surgical stainless steel (chromium, molybdenum, nickel) ** Silicon steel (silicon) ** Tool steel (tungsten or manganese) ** Bulat steel ** Chromoly (chromium, molybdenum) ** Crucible steel ** Damascus steel ** HSLA steel ** High speed steel ** Maraging steel ** Reynolds 531 ** Wootz steel * Iron ** Anthracite iron (carbon) ** Cast iron (carbon) ** Pig iron (carbon) ** Wrought iron (carbon) * Fernico (nickel, cobalt) * Elinvar (nickel, chromium) * Invar (nickel) * Kovar (cobalt) * Spiegeleisen (manganese, carbon, silicon) * Ferroalloys (category:Ferroalloys) ** Ferroboron ** Ferrochrome ** Ferromagnesium ** Ferromanganese ** Ferromolybdenum ** Ferronickel ** Ferrophosphorus ** Ferrotitanium ** Ferrovanadium ** Ferrosilicon Alloys of lead * Molybdochalkos (copper) * Solder (tin) * Terne (tin) * Type metal (tin, antimony) Alloys of magnesium * Magnox (aluminium) * T-Mg-Al-Zn (Bergman phase) is a complex metallic alloy * Elektron Alloys of mercury * Amalgam Alloys of nickel * German silver (copper, zinc) * Chromel (chromium) * Hastelloy (molybdenum, chromium, sometimes tungsten) * Inconel (chromium, iron) * Monel metal (copper, iron, manganese) * Nichrome (chromium) * Nicrosil (chromium, silicon, magnesium) * Nisil (silicon) * Nitinol (titanium, shape memory alloy) * Cupronickel (bronze, copper) * Alnico (aluminium, cobalt; used in magnets) * Soft magnetic alloys **Mu-metal (iron) Alloys of potassium * NaK (sodium) * KLi (lithium) Rare earth alloys * Mischmetal (various rare earth elements) Alloys of silver * Sterling silver (copper) * Britannia silver (copper) * Goloid (copper, gold) * Electrum (gold) * Argentium sterling silver (copper, germanium) Alloys of titanium * Beta C (vanadium, chromium, others) * 6al-4v (aluminium, vanadium) Alloys of tin * Britannium (copper, antimony)http://www.riverdeep.net/current/2002/03/031802t_oscars.jhtml * Pewter (lead, copper) * Solder (lead, antimony) Alloys of uranium * Staballoy (depleted uranium with other metals, usually titanium or molybdenum) * Uranium with plutonium, frequently found in nuclear reactors Alloys of zinc * Zamak (aluminium, magnesium, copper) * Brass (copper) Alloys of zirconium * Zircaloy (tin) bn:সংকর ধাতুর তালিকা de:Liste der Legierungen et:Sulamite loend ta:கலப்புலோகங்களின் பட்டியல் vi:Danh sách các loại hợp kim * Alloys